


From one drug to another addiction (One day one shot)

by Mindscape_13



Category: 19天 - Old先 | 19 Days - Old Xian
Genre: Fix Qui He Cheng angry strip flushing drugs need call, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-11
Updated: 2020-09-11
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:42:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 628
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26411332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mindscape_13/pseuds/Mindscape_13
Summary: Qui tries hard not to give into the need to get himself a fix. Ends up calling He Cheng that gives him something else entirely...
Relationships: Quicheng
Kudos: 25





	From one drug to another addiction (One day one shot)

One day  
Qui was restless. That all too familiar itch was back and he was dying to scratch it. 

He tried to occupy himself all day, like make the airhead blond run drills. And do exercises.  
He did them too to burn some energy.  
It worked.  
For about a few hours. 

And the itch came back with a vengeance. His need overwhelmed him and before he knew it, he was in his apartment holding a familiar little packet in his hand.

Inside the see through little packet was white powder. Not just any white powder...

He had dumped it all on a magazine and made neat little line with his credit card. There were eight lines. Qui bent his head and paused,  
His veins were throbbing with the need to feel it's affects. 

Dammit! 

He grits his teeth as he battled with himself. But in his turmoil, he fished out his phone from his pocket and pressed speed dial. 

After three rings, the call was answered.

"A-Qui, what is it?" Came He Cheng's voice. He sounded bored.

"I need you. My place. Quick!"  
Was all he said before ending the call and started pacing. 

He was shivering now, body trembling as he fought the urge to snort it all up. 

This was harder than he expected it to be, what's taking He Cheng so long?!

It was only two minutes that'd passed but it felt longer for him, when the older He brother came strolling in his apartment casually.

He Cheng's eyes flickered from his, to his table and before Qui knew it, he was on his back with He Cheng's shoe heel digging painfully into his chest.  
"What did I tell you?" Came the raven haired man's reply. He looked calm. But Qui knew he was anything but.

"Did you use it?" He Cheng asked, leaning down to peer at him closely.  
"No." He answers and grunts when the older male dug a little deeper his heel. After what felt like forever, He Cheng gets off of him, grabs him by the back of his neck and throws him roughly into the sofa. 

"Stay there." It was a command that Qui knew better than to disobey.

He Cheng takes the magazine with the neat little white lines and walks to his bathroom, and flushed it down the toilet. He throws the magazine in the dustbin before going back to the sitting room.

Qui was where he left him.

Qui was sweating now, hands balled in fists. He needed a fix. That much was obvious. Irritation was building in his system at He Cheng. 

"Look at me." He Cheng demanded and Qui did as told. They stare at each other dead in the eye.

"Gonna throw me in rehab?" 

He asked mockingly. The backhanded slap came out of no where and Qui's head snaps to the side. His cheek burned. "That's for almost doing it. And maybe I should send you to rehabilitation." He says through gritted teeth. Qui looks back at him. 

Pupils dilated. 

He was sweating and the room was hot. 

"I need a quick fix. Not rehab. We both know that shits not gonna work for me."

He Cheng regards him for a long moment before coming to a conclusion.  
He takes off his jacket, eyes never leaving Qui's.

Qui frowned. "What are you doing?" He asks when He Cheng starts to undo his belt. Qui scoots back. "Hey! I told you I'm not into that shit!" He hisses. 

He Cheng was unfazed and continued to undress himself. Undoing his buttons now. "Doesn't matter if your into it or not. It's what you need right now to get the itch out of your system. Now," he said shrugging his shirt off his shoulders.

"Get undressed."


End file.
